


Bundle of Sunshine

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: After you joined the Literature Club, you and Sayori walked home, where she ends up revealing how she took her own life... And you remembered it.Fortunately, Sayori is there to comfort you.





	Bundle of Sunshine

It was the end of your first day at the Literature Club. You were having a wide smile on your face. It was a good decision to join the club. The girls in the club were super cute, but not as cute as Sayori. She was your childhood friend and was always a bundle of sunshine in your life. When you heard she's the president of the club, you _had_ to join the club.  
  
And you were rewarded with yummy cupcakes from the short but sweet Natsuki as well as tea from the tall, dark, and beautiful Yuri. But none of them could top that heartfelt conversation from Sayori. You weren't exactly sure what she meant when she said that she knew everything, but you felt a sense of calm from her. Then again, you always did.  
  
You decided to walk home with Sayori. The first time you ever did so in a while, in fact. You felt awkward walking next to her. You haven't been this close to her since... Since ever. However, you and her walked side by side. Almost close enough to grab her hand. You kept a smile on your face, as did Sayori. It was only when you stopped in front of her house that she frowned.  
  
"... [y/n]... I... I remembered how I told you about... well, about my depression." You blinked. She was depressed? You never knew that. "Well, _I_ remembered. You probably forgot about that thanks to having played through the game a few extra times... Well, not you, but rather... _you_." She then looked at your eyes. Again, you weren't sure what she was saying, but, in a way, it felt as though a part of you knew.  
  
It was hard to explain, but it felt as though your eyes understood what she meant. A sort of person controlling you. It was still _you_ , but whenever you made hard decisions, you felt a second version of you take over. That's when you remembered that you _did_ have this second version accept her feelings. As soon as you did, you began to remember...  
  
When you stepped into her room...  
  
When you saw her...  
  
When you saw her...  
  
"And... I think you now know what I'm going to say." Your body trembled. You remembered her hanging from the ceiling. But... How can that be? She's alive, in front of you. "Monika made us all sad, including me... I... I would never take my own life... but that day, the depression just... overwhelmed me." You somehow remembered this Monika girl, but weren't exactly sure.  
  
All you were sure about was that what she was saying, about her killing herself... That was something you saw happen. Something you didn't wanna think about, yet it kept popping back. You got onto your knees and began to cry. Sayori went down and hugged you.  
  
"It's okay, [y/n]... It's over now. It's all over..." She patted your back. You remembered when you accepted her feelings, how she hugged you while shedding tears. You and her held each other for a long time. She then did something you never expected.  
  
She kissed you on the lips. You were a little stunned with this. She just smiled and giggled.  
  
"Ehehe... I... never got the chance to do that after I became your girlfriend. I wanna make that up." She gave a smile. You immediately pounced and kissed her back. As soon as your lips and hers parted, the two of you smiled.  
  
"I love you, Sayori... I don't want to lose you again." You said. She smiled and proceeded to wrap her arms around you.  
  
"You won't. I'm happy now." She said.  
  
It was a good decision to join the club. For in your hands is a bundle of sunshine that will find many special days.


End file.
